The Concept of Life
by weeeecurtain
Summary: Sesshomaru is a heartless businessman. Rin is a women who lost her family and became homeless for a while. One day the two meet up, but what will happen? Will love bloom, or will they go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**The Concept of Life...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

Sesshomaru Takashi walked down the hall to his office at Inu Corp. while trying his hardest to avoid conversation with the clerk, Kagura. Kagura had been his girlfriend at a time, and she became pregnant with his child. Before the child was born, he forced Kagura to have an abortion, and then told her she was worthless and disgusting, and left.

"Sesshy! Why so sad?" Asked an annoying Kagura.

"Do not call me Sesshy, it's Mr. Takashi for you."

Kagura looked down, while Sesshomaru smirked at her.

'Why does he hate me?'

As Sesshomaru neared his destination, Jaken, his Personal Assistant walked up to him and asked how he was, what was he doing, and what he needed. Sesshomaru became very irritated with this and tried to focus on what papers he should read first.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Do you need anything?!" Jaken interrupted his thoughts. Sesshomaru just sighed. 'This isn't the first time...'

"Go down 137 blocks from here and get me the best Biscuit there is."

Jaken, who was green and looked like a toad, stood there gawking.

"Did you hear me? I do not wish to repeat myself." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Yes My Lord! Right away!" Jaken said before turning around to get the coffee.

'Finally, some peace.' Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. The peace was soon to be interrupted.

As he sat down in his office, to do the paperwork that was before him, something made him glance out the window. There, in the sky, was a big cloud of black smoke smothering the once blue heavens. Sesshomaru could hear fire engines, police cars, and an ambulance going to that area.

'What the hell?' Thought a distracted and disturbed Sesshomaru.

* * *

**At the burning house...**

"MOTHER!!, Screamed a frightened women, about 18. WHERE ARE YOU?! FATHER?!" The women was frantically searching the once beautiful house that she called home.

'The thieves are gone, but my family seems so too!! I have to find them before anything else happens!'

The women looked all over the burning place, looking for her family that seemed impossibly lost, even if they were in the same house. As she took a step towards the burned Guest Room, the door collapsed and fire sprout out of it like a flower sprouting from the ground in blinding speed.

"AAH!" Screamed the helpless women as the ducked out of the way from the falling door. She landed in a heap of debris and got up with much difficulty, making her way to the Guest Room to look for her no-where-to-be-seen family.

"Mom? Dad? WHERE ARE YOU?" Her voice was becoming hoarse and cracked.

"Honey..." There was a faint whisper, but the women heard it.

"Mom?! The women was sobbing now as she reached her half-dead mother. Where's dad?"

"I do not know...I want...you to hear me...out before..anything else..happens." Stated the exhausted mother.

"Mom! I don't want you to leave!! I love you so much!"

"Be yourself always, and don't let the obstacles in life stop you from living it. I will always be with you, beside you, and I will never leave you. Whatever happens, no matter the situation, I will protect you. I love you..." That was the mothers' last words before she passed away in her daughter's hands.

As the Firefighters entered the collapsing house, they heard a scream: "MOM!!...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! Please..."

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

'Could those annoying screams stop? It is getting on my nerves!' Thought the aggravated Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Burning House**

After the house was hosed down, The lead firefighter, Goto, found two bodies huddled together. He ordered his crew to check the pulse.

"Sir! The younger one has a faint pulse but is still alive, we could still save her."

"What about the other one?" Asked the tense Firefighter.

"I'm really sorry, but she could not be saved. She has inhaled too much smoke and has a Third Degree Burn on her right leg. There is also a wound to her head..."

Goto sighed. This surely wasn't happening. The two women looked like they were mother and daughter, for they both looked like they were hugging each other, and they probably were related.

"Everyone! Check the entire place and look to see if there are others in the debris."

"Yes sir!" The crew responded as they began to search.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru finished his paperwork in time and made his way down towards the elevator. As he walked in, the blasted sirens and smoke died out.

'Finally, some peace. Hopefully this will not happen again.'

The elevator ride to the First Floor, also the Lobby, was quite painful. The Elevator Guide, Kohaku, was simply terrified of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was nasty towards him, often calling him lowly human, or worthless piece of crap. Kohaku tried his hardest to stay as far away from Sesshomaru when he entered the elevator, and tried not to make eye contact with the heartless Vice President.

"W-What level w-would you like to g-go to Sir?" Kohaku muttered nervously.

"Press the button to the Lobby, now."

"Y-yes Sir!" Kohaku inwardly sighed. 'Why am I stuck with him every time he comes here??" The question did't make sense to him.

As if Sesshomaru read his thoughts he stated,

"Why? Because you need money to support your lowly life and I don't care if you like it or not."

"I'm awe awfully sorry Mr. Takashi! I don't mean any trouble!" He look down at the Elevator floor.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, the Elevator doors slid open. He left without saying anything to the trembling teenager, and could hear Kohaku's sigh of relief. Sesshomaru was seriously thinking of rolling his eyes, but Totosei intervened.

"Sesshomaru! How was work?" The old man asked humbly.

"None of your business, thank you."

Totosei sighed. This wasn't the same boy he met all those years ago.

"Have a nice day boy, and be sure to check the news!" Totosei called after him.

Sesshomaru walked out into the fresh, crisp air, and kept walking over to the Reserved Spot, where his car was. As he stepped into his Black Cadillac CTS, the scent of clean leather invaded his nose. He put his car in gear and backed out of the Parking Space. As soon as he got on the highway, Sesshomaru sighed a breath of relief. And irritation. It would be another hour before he got back to the Taisho Mansion, where the three of his family members were waiting. His father, InuTaisho, was the real president and owner of Inu. Corp. He barely ever went there, because he is almost always with Izayoi, his Step-Mom. Izayoi's son, Inuyasha, was the manager of Inu. Corp. This confuses a lot of people in Tokyo. They never really got this! Sesshomaru had a real mother before, but his father, InuTaisho, left her and took Sesshomaru with him. InuTaisho then met up with Izayoi, and fell in love. Inuyasha then came along, and Sesshomaru despised the half-breed and his worthless mother from then on. After Omei, Sesshomaru's mother heard about the birth, she killed herself. Sesshomaru blamed his father for her death and became mad at him for leaving her.

Sesshomaru neared his fathers mansion and drove up through the long and expensive driveway. He parked his car in the garage and stepped out. Even in the garage, the air still felt chilly. Sesshomaru looked around. There was something weird in the atmosphere. Although he did not exactly know what, he was going to find out some time.

"There you are, you take forever on getting inside the house." Sneered an angered Inuyasha.

"Maybe you should try getting home on your own, instead of taking the bus." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha couldn't stand his half brother. "You know my damn car is in the repair shop!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"ENOUGH! How could you two behave like this? I am getting annoyed with you two acting like this all the time!!" InuTaisho stepped into the scene and lectured the fighting brothers with fatherly love.

"Sorry Dad. He started it." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Shut up you filthy half-breed. I do not need to hear your stubborn self." With that, Sesshomaru went away from there and passed Izayoi like she was a stick, and went to his room upstairs.

Izayoi sighed, and it hurt her that Sesshomaru still wouldn't except her as a step-mother.

'He probably never will..."

Sesshomaru went upstairs and entered his room, which was black, red and white altogether. He liked it this way, simplistic and relaxing. Sesshomaru went over to his couch, sat down, and turned the channel to the News Station. Sesshomaru sat back and made himself comfortable. Thankfully, the program just started.

"Welcome, to News Station in Japan, I will be announcing some news later, but for now our top story is on what happened today, and the tragedy it has caused. The once humble home 573 Yimagishi Drive is now in pieces and there is debris all around it. Police Investigators have now concluded that thieves have broken into the house and destroyed it. Both husband and wife, Akishino and Nozami Kutaragi were both killed in this attack, but their 18 year old daughter, Rin Kutaragi was spared from the hell-like flames and now is in the hospital, recovering from the loss of some oxygen. The bank of Tokyo refuses to provide the money for Rin, and her future is fogged. There will be more information tomorrow, so stay tuned until then. Now, onto our next report, the rising of gas prices. How could this effect our future?..."

Sesshomaru sat there staring at the screen. Thieves? Fire? Death? Surely this was a hoax. That place was well guarded, despite the poorness, and the whole incident should not have happened.

'Why do I even care? This should not be an effect to me.'

Sesshomaru walked downstairs and saw the the whole family was staring at the screen.

"Oh my, this is horrible!" Izayoi whispered in a state of shock.

"What the hell??" Inuyasha and InuTaisho exclaimed at the same time.

"Would you get over it? It has none of our concern."

Everyone looked over to Sesshomaru, and they looked at him strangely.

"Aren't you heartless enough? Can't you take this seriously? I mean, there are other people that have a life and feelings. You're not the only one!!" Inuyasha fired at Sesshomaru.

This hit Sesshomaru hard. He did not show it, but inside he was drowning in a pool of himself.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You are a half-breed and the side effects to that are to feel emotions. Emotions are nothing and silly ways of expressing feelings, which make a person weak. Like you. Do not waste my time by trying to give me all these senseless lectures about nothing."

InuTaisho looked up at his elder son and saw the faint sadness in his eyes. 'He will never get it...'

"Sesshomaru, would you mind helping me out with putting away the groceries? They are quite heavy..." Izayoi too had seen the sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes and was desperate to get her step-son out of this situation. He may be a stone on the outside, but deep down, there is a loving teddy bear who cares for everyone.

Sesshomaru agreed and followed Izayoi to the kitchen. There were a few bags, so it would take a while. In the middle of the process, Izayoi asked Sesshomaru,

"Did you really mean that? The whole thing about that house and the family. It is awful that such a thing would happen to them. What if it happened to us?"

Sesshomaru stopped his work and looked at her.

"It is a mere concept of life, and those people who suffered, suffered."

"Sesshomaru, I know you hate me, but I love you by all means and I want you to understand that the world is not meant to be a place for hate, everyone should love each other no matter if they know them or not." She looked at him with the motherly love she uses on Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched. She loves him? Even if he's the cold heartless person everyone is afraid of? 'I do not hate her, no matter what I may say. Nor do I love her as a mother either.'

Sesshomaru continued with the groceries and when he was finished he left.

Izayoi looked out the window and sighed.

'A mere concept of life, eh?'

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters

Chapter 2

* * *

**Hospital**

She woke up with a start, and then flinched at the newly formed bruises on her body. She looked around and realized that she was in the West Inu. Medical Hospital. The room she was in probably was the recovery room, and there were bandages all over her. Suddenly it dawned on her. Her parents were gone forever. There was no one left. She was alone.

"Ms. Kutaragi? Are you awake? How do you feel dear?" Asked the head nurse."Rin dear?"

Tears started streaming down Rin's cheeks. Her head hurt like hell, and her whole body felt numb. All the memories of her parents, her life, the thieves and the fire flooded through her mind and she knew that no one could ease the pain.

'Why? Why me? I didn't do anything!' Rin thought guiltily.

The head nurse, Jieme rushed to her side and checked her blood pulse. 'Oh gosh, this must be so rough for her...'

"Dear, you have to stop crying. I don't want you to hurt yourself and I want you to be ok for me."

Rin stopped crying and looked through the window.

"I'm sorry."

Jieme was baffled. 'She's saying sorry only because I asked her to stop crying? Wh-'

Another nurse walked in looking rushed.

"Mrs. Jieme! I am very sorry to interrupt, but I have news!" The tired out nurse bowed. "The Vice President wants to talk to you, now!"

Jiema was once again confused.

"Of course, I will be on my way. Take care of Ms. Kutaragi, please?"

"Yes Mam!"

Jieme walked to the elevator and walked into the Presidents office. She bowed when Mr. Kenishiko looked up from his paperwork.

"Mr. Kenishiko, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, about your patient, Rin Kutagari. The bank will refuse to pay for everything and Ms. Kutagari will not be able to pay for the expenses here. We do not have any support for her, and therefore, she will likely become homeless. I want you to tell her this news as soon as possible and she will leave the hospital after she recovers. You may leave now. Thank you for your time."

Jieme stood there shocked. This was all wrong.

"Of coarse! I will get r-right to it!"

'How am I going to tell her? Oh dear, this is going to be tough..."

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru looked at his work that was on his mahogany desk. The window was almost right by it, and it was pretty large. As he was working, Inuyasha stormed in, looking smug for some unknown reason.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's mind stopped for a moment. What the hell was up with Inuyasha?

"What do you want? I do not have time to waste with you."

"Oh, come on! I wanted to know if you and I go somewhere together. Come on! I know just the place."

Sesshomaru then stopped working completely. He turned around and asked,

"What the hell is up with you? And why?"

"Come on, Please?"

Sesshomaru knew he wasn't going to stop bothering him.

"No, I have work to do."

"That's all you ever do! Come on, please?!"

This was never going to stop, was it?

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"YES! Hurry up! You're driving!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked down the stairs, passing the exotic artifacts.

As they stepped out of the mansion and into the cold air, Inuyasha looked like he was going to choke.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha asked rather nervously.

"Nothing, where are we going?"

"To a restaurant."

At the Italian Roberto's Restaurant, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat down in a partially secluded spot. They were quiet for half the time, and didn't say much, except for a few alerts and some news.

Suddenly, a waitress appeared, wearing the usual black pants and white shirt with black apron that said 'Roberto's Italian Restaurant' Over to the left of that logo, it said the waitress' name, which was apparently Kagome.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?"

Inuyasha looked over to the lady. She had beautiful brown eyes, sleek black hair that looked soft, and a nice body figure. Inuyasha thought he looked like an idiot staring at this Kagome, and quickly turned away, blushing slightly.

'She looks like Kikyo..."

Sesshomaru saw this and resisted rolling his eyes. He wondered how his half-brother could fall so easily to women, let alone poor waitresses.

"I would like some Tariaki Chicken, rice, and Coke with that."

Kagome wrote that quickly down, and looked over to the man.

'Wow, that guy is HOT!' Kagome almost drooled at the sight of him.

'What am I thinking? He's Inuyasha, InuTaisho's son. I don't possibly have a chance with him..."

"Um...K-Kagome? Right?" Inuyasha started to stumble over his words.

"Yes...?"

Sesshomaru was watching the watching the whole scene with some unexpected interest.

"Will...you go..out with...me...?

Kagome widened her eyes and stared. Inuyasha, the guy that every women wanted, was asking HER out.

"S-Sure" Kagome was blushing madly when it came to matters such as these, and couldn't really take it much longer.

"I'll just get you a Turkey Welfash Sandwich, ok?"

Inuyasha just nodded and Kagome smiled at him, then left.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for some time and told him he was pathetic. How could a guy ask some person out without even when they don't even know who the person was? It was absurd. You have to get to know a person, not stare at them and ask them out. Inutaisho was somewhat like that, Izayoi was also some type of waitress or maid, and was suddenly asked out by the young InuTaisho himself.

When Kagome came back with their food, Inuyasha asked her to come over to the mansion, and she gladly excepted.

Sesshomaru was about to intervene but stopped, knowing that this was none of his business.

They waited for Kagome and Sesshomaru drove back home, while Inuyasha and Kagome were talking their butts off in the backseat, about random stuff and themselves.

When they arrived at the mansion, Inuyasha smirked at how Kagome gaped at the enormous mansion.

"Wow, you live here? It's sooo beautiful!"

"If you do not mind, quit talking. You are annoying when you talk."

Kagome was about to retort something to the rude man but Inuyasha started to talk.

"Shut up, asswipe, be nice. She's a guest."

"Why do say that? Be nice yourself, Inuyasha, or I will call some people to kill you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and told Kagome that he was always cold and rude, so just ignore him when he came around.

'Stupid people, they don't know anything.'

* * *

**Hospital**

"WHY NOT? THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! MY PARENTS LEFT ME MONEY AND E-EVERYTHING! STOP! NOOOOOO!"

Jiene injected a needle into Rin's helpless tiny body, and told the guards to take her to the back of the park on the bench and leave as quickly as possible.

"Yes mam" The guards told her as they took the helpless Rin Kutagari to the local park.

* * *

**Midnight at the Local Park**

Rin awoke feeling very tired and stressed. Her head hurt a lot, and she was very cold. The Winter air was freezing and it could make anyone catch a cold in a split second. Rin then realized that this was the park and remembered everything that happened in the hospital.

'Why me? Why couldn't the bank pay it all for me? My parents left me money!' The sudden thought of her parents made her cry, and before long, tears were crashing down the soft and fragile face that was now pained in grief and sorrow. The wind started to blow very hard, and it was difficult for Rin to warm up, because all she had was a long sleeved shirt, pants, socks, and shoes she figured were from Good Will. Rin was shivering all over, and got up find a place to stay for the night. She got a few steps closer to what seemed like a cardboard box, thinking that it will do for the night since their was no house to sleep in. About three feet away from the box, Rin heard some shuffles and quickly turned around. And to her horror, there was a big looking man, that was homeless, walking his way up to her slowly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? What's a pretty looking thing like you up so late?" Rin gasped as the man neared her.

And before Rin could turn and run, the man jumped on her and held her down, while kissing her cheek and neck rather roughly. It was then when Rin felt dirty hands creep up her shirt and screamed.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru decided to take a walk around midnight. It got quite annoying when Inuyasha asked Kagome to spend the night, and InuTaisho and Izayoi kept talking to Kagome on how she was, where she worked, and all sorts of questions that were utterly bothering. Sesshomaru could not sleep because of his father's booming voice, giggles, and boisterous comments on such stupid subjects. InuTaisho and Izayoi clearly fell in love with Kagome, and Inuyasha seemed like he couldn't take his amber eyes off her.

Sesshomaru stepped into the cold air and made his car, then drove to the park. Although that park was infested with filthy homeless people, it was a great place at midnight when no one was there. Sesshomaru parked the car off to the side, stepped out, and locked it. He walked over to worn-down sidewalk and strode down the white cement. Sesshomaru kept walking through the dark area, listening for night time creatures. He was about to check the time, for he felt it has been a while, but a scream pierced through the silence.

Sesshomaru raced over to the area where the screams were coming from, and when he got there, he swore he was going to throw up.

* * *

**Rin**

The man was on her, feeling his way through her shirt. The dirt-infested man spread her tiny legs apart, and when he was about to rip the fabrics apart, a blow to his head sent him crashing through the bushes, instantly knocking him out. Rin cried out, and she mustered the strength to stand up. She felt like low life dirt, ugly and revolting. She looked up at the man who saved her. He was tall, with striking white hair that descended down his back, he looked like he had a fine body tone. Their was a crescent moon on his forehead between his bangs, and two magenta stripes across his cheeks. This man looked very rich and well mannered. He had expensive clothes on, and he looked like a god in the moonlight. But what caught Rin by surprise was not his body, or his wealth. It was the man's eyes, which were golden and cold. This man looked very cold and mean, but a hunch told Rin that their was more than the icy glare.

"Are you ok...?" Sesshomaru asked the shivering women. God, why was he helping her, some worthless homeless being?

"Yes...Thank..you..."

And right there, in the freezing night, Rin's small frail body could not hold out much longer. Rin felt weak, depressed, scared, and tired. She wanted to go back to her old bed, where her parents were in a room just steps away. Rin felt her eyes close and without warning, she fainted. The last thing she saw was the god-like man, but blackness took over.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

He looked at the helpless women over. He had to admit she was the most beautiful women he had seen. Not that he would ever speak that to anyone. She was petite and small compared to him, and her hair was a silky brown that had natural shine to it. Her eyes looked like they were ment for happiness, but they were shadowed with sorrow. This women still looked shaken on what happened earlier, but seemed to manage.

Sesshomaru asked her is she was ok, but she fainted right then and there. She mumbled something he could not make out, but caught her small frozen body before it hit the ground and carried her to his car.

'What the hell am I doing?? I should not be doing this at all' But in truth, Sesshomaru felt it was a good thing.

He put the small women in the backseat and drove back home. When he got to the manion, the big clock above a window read 2:07.

'Damn it, I've been out too long.' Thought an angred Sesshomaru.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, with the girl in his arms. When he got in, he walked up the stairs to his room. The room was still the same when he left, and thank the heavens that InuTaisho and the others were asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to his bed and lay the unconsious women down. He wrapped the sheets around her and before he left to sleep in another room, he looked at her. She looked beautiful when she was asleep. Sesshomaru turned and walked out of his room, and closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru turned left and found a spare room that looked comfertable enough, and before long, he crashed onto the bed and fell asleep, his dreams consisting of the beautifully small, petite, women he saved.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. (But I will try to!)

Hello people! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot. Sorry I take too long to update, but I will try to make the chapters longer and get them out faster! Thanks again to:

**Taraah36**

**TJcat01**

**Sesshy Rin 4ever**

**Krazi3-AnimeLover**

**xxfrefallenangelxx **

Sorry if I type stories that sound like other peoples...I don't mean to!

* * *

Ok, CHAPTER THREE!!

* * *

**At the Mansion**

Rin woke up once again feeling groggy and drained of sleep. When her vision came to focus, she looked around the warm and cozy room she was currently in, which was very simplistic but had an expensive feel to it. Rin looked down at the bed she slept in and gasped when she realized she was in an actual bed in an actual room that belong to an ACTUAL house. And to add more, she was in different clothes, that were _men's_ clothing.

'Gosh, is this a dream or did I die?'

Rin sat up and stayed in that position for a while, pondering over what she should do and say before the owners came in and checked on her.

'Oh my god! What am I to say?? I'm scared, no, just freaked. NO! Not scared or freaked, I'm bo-'

An "Ahem" interrupted Rin's thoughts. She looked over to see the man that had saved her, and she figured this was _his _room.

"Oh, um, hi...I'm sorry if I bothered y-you and I-I-"

"Quit talking. Are you ok?" Sesshomaru interrupted her as he closed the door to his room.

Rin immediately fell silent. She managed to hold back tears who were threatening to fall. What has she done? She was scared, lonely, confused, and sad. There was no parents to calm her down and tell her everything was going to be ok. There was only this man who looked like a god, that was mean and cold, and that told her to quit talking very much to her dislike.

"Um...I'm fine, sorry.." Rin squeaked out.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

'What was up with this women? Why is she apologizing to him? Wait. I recognize her. This women, no Rin Kutaragi, the person who lost her family and was most likely sent away from the hospital, only to be homeless, because the damn bank would not pay the hospital.

Sesshomaru started to walk up to her, and he noticed that she squirmed to the headboard. He smelled her fear and sadness. He was five feet away from her when...

Inuyasha stormed in. Followed by Kagome, Izayoi, and InuTaisho.

"Hey, Sesshomaru what are yo-" Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor. Kagome almost fainted, but caught herself.

"Sesshomaru, dear, what-" Izayoi started, but InuTaisho interrupted.

"Izayoi, Inuyasha and Kagome, its fine! Why don' you three go downstairs, I'll be down in a second. Sesshomaru, may I speak to you?" He had a childish grin on his face, but it started to turn into anger.

"Wow, what got into you?" Questioned a shocked and curious Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, go."

"Whatever, dad."

As Inuyasha turned to leave, but before he did, he turned to Sesshomaru and smirked at him.

When all three left, InuTaisho turned to the blushing and embarrassed Rin.

"I will be with you shortly, don't worry! I just need to speak to him for one minute!" InuTaisho told Rin as he motioned Sesshomaru to follow him through the door and out into the hallway.

Rin sat om the bed shocked. These people thought that the man that saved her, supposedly Sesshomaru, and she had slept together. Out of all things, _slept together._ That was wrong. Utterly wrong. Not to mention embarrassing. Real embarrassing.

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

He walked in the hallway with his father. When they stopped, his father looked at him and started to talk a lecture that seemed as if it would go on forever.

...

"How did this happen? I mean, for all we know, she could become pregnant. Nobody knew of her, did bring her in last ni-"

"I did not sleep with her. I found her last night in the park being attacked by some maniac and _saved _her, not _sleep_ with her." Sesshomaru said for the billionth time.

InuTaisho looked Sesshomaru into his eyes and all he found was the truth. There was no love or anything, only the truth and coldness that could kill anyone if possible.

"I'm sorry if this turned out wrong. Come with me. I need to speak with this lady." InuTaisho turned and started walking back to the room. He was getting tired of Sesshomaru's antics. He sighed deeply and continued towards the room.

As they entered, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was shaking and looked red in the face. She was clutching on to the bed sheets as if they were protection against something, and if she let them go, the world would come to an end.

"Why, you're Rin Kutaragi, right?"

Rin nodded slowly.

"I am very sorry about what happened to your family" InuTaisho apologized sadly. "I am also very sorry about this misunderstanding. Jee, I need to stop doing this..I am getting to old."

Rin's face still had the color in it, but giggled lightly at his remark.

"It's fine, I was just kind of scared at the moment." The now not so red Rin said quielty.

Sesshomaru had to admit that he was shocked. Normally, other women he knew of would start screaming for people to get out of the room and throw some curse words into the air. But she didn't.

'Why do I even bother?'

"I will leave you two alone, and again, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. I will be back later, but until then." InuTaisho smiled and left.

And as soon as he left, Rin put her head down to try and hide her embarrassment. She was slightly shaking, but somehow kept her cool. Sesshomaru wondered how she did this, and why she was so quiet. Was she always like this? Or had the death of her parents taken effect?

"I'm sorry if I caused any trouble..." A tiny, weak voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Why are you apologizing? And why do are you nervous? You should keep your mouth shut if you are nervous, women." Sesshomaru snapped at Rin. But for some reason, he regretted it. Rin shrunk into the sheets with the intoxicating smell of her fear radiating off of her body. She even let out a small whimper, and still kept her head down.

"I am honestly sorry, I will be leaving now, I didn't mean to be a bother to you." She softly squeaked out.

As Rin stood up, a shock went through her body followed by a wave of sickness, and a horrible coldness that seemed to take over her body, that before long caused her to faint. Sesshomaru, absorbing the information she told him, snapped out of his thoughts and rushed towards the falling Rin. He caught her and put her back into the bed, covered her with the sheets and then called for a maid to get the others.

InuTaisho and Izayoi, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome, entered the room quickly and half ran and half walked over to where Sesshomaru and Rin were. Izayoi was worried sick, even though she had not known the women, she showed her motherly compassion. Sesshomaru stepped to the side and watched as the four tended to the weak being on his bed.

* * *

**Rin**

She awoke with a pain in her stomach, and was very tired, but opened her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep, lost in her dreams. A voice called out to her before she could speak.

"Dear? Are you ok? My gosh, you have been out for a while and we were beginning to worry. Would you like water?" Izayoi asked.

Rin looked at the people around her. The lady that seemed to be caring for her was very beautiful, with long black hair, glowing skin, and warm loving eyes. Her husband, as it seemed, was a lot like Sesshomaru, only older with one magenta stripe across his cheeks. Beside him were a couple, what seemed to be a son of those other two. He only had puppy ears that looked so adorable that made Rin want to reach out and touch them. He had no markings, but had warm amber gaze. And beside him, was a women that resembled a lot of Kikyo, a priestess nearby that has just recently died.

"I'm fine, thank you. I-" Rin couldn't finish the sentence because she just noticed cold hard eyes were set upon her. "I am sorry to disturb you, I had no intention. If yo-"

"Nonsense! Don't talk like that! You didn't disturb us at all!" Everyone except Sesshomaru nodded their heads at the remark.

"Rin," Izayoi started. "Would you please consider staying here? The press announced that you had nowhere to go, and I'm sure everyone would love for you to stay."

Rin was shocked. She didn't know what to say. But the invitation seemed very urge-like.

"I don't want to bother anyone..."

Then, Inuyasha and Kagome practically screamed please causing InuTaisho and Izayoi to join in. Sesshomaru looked as if he were to throw up.

"Ok, but is it ok if I go back to sleep? I don't mean to sound rude, but I'm very tired!" Rin said droopingly making the four laugh.

"Of course you may, when you wake up, there will be something for you to eat. Now, everyone out!" Izayoi exclaimed.

Everyone left, all except Sesshomaru, who glanced over to the drowsy Rin. She looked up at him, and they made eye contact for about a few seconds, until Sesshomaru turned and left his room.

'Why has she effected me so?'

* * *

**Morning**

Rin woke up again only to see that the time was 9:57 in the morning, and almost screamed when she saw the man, Sesshomaru exit out of the bathroom in his room. Sesshomaru sensed her surprise, and almost smirked when she started stuttering.

"I-I'm rea-really sorry, I d-din't mean to-"

"Stop stuttering, it is useless to do so." Sesshomaru interrupted.

Rin looked down and at the sheets and a Sesshomaru felt a strange pang of guilt. It wasn't normal. He hadn't felt that guilt since he was little and got in trouble by his mother.

Sesshomaru looked back down at her and almost sighed, and then said,

"I will help you out of bed and lead you downstairs. You will eat, and, I guess that you will be staying here for a while. Now hurry up."

Rin looked up as Sesshomaru walked over to her side of the bed and grabbed her on the biscep, causing her to jump out of surprise. Sesshomaru smirked as she squeaked in surprise and was glad that she was frightened of him. Who wouldn't be?

The two reached the stairs and climbed down to the bottom, where Izayoi was patiently waiting. When she saw Rin, she screamed and came over to them.

"Rin, how are you feeling?"

"Very good, thank you." Rin answered softly.

"Well then, I have some food for you, and after your done eating, I'll give you one of my outfits. Then we'll go shopping!"

Before Rin could protest, Izayoi pulled her away leaving Sesshomaru behind.

'Women' Sesshomaru thought a little annoyed as he went back upstairs to think about the situation. Could this get any worse?

* * *

OMG! I am sooo sorry it took me so long to update. I am in Florida right now, and there's not much Internet Connection. :( And sorry about the chapter, It was really quickly done and no good work. I WILL make the later chapters longer and more thoughtful. Once again, sorry and thanks for the kind reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.

Hello again! I am sooo sorry for the long waiting, I have been going through some trouble...Heres Chapter 3!

* * *

**Rin**

After they had left Sesshomaru's room, Izayoi showed Rin to the master bedroom and went into the closet.

"There! This dress should do you nicely!" Izayoi handed Rin the light blue dress and told her to put it on.

"Y-You rea-" Rin started to protest, but Izayoi quickly stopped her.

"Do not worry! Here, put it on, I'll be waiting right here."

Rin smiled slightly to Izayoi, before going outside the closet to change. It took about seven minutes to change into the dress, and as soon as she was done, Rin called Izayoi to come out.

"Oh my gosh!! You look wonderful in that! Come on, a little makeup should do you good." Izayoi squealed.

It was just then that Izayoi smiled weirdly, and ushered Rin into the bathroom to apply make-up.

'Sesshomaru, your eyes are going to pop out from this.'

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

'It's been more than an hour, what's taking them so long? Wait, why do I even care?'

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" InuTaisho asked his nerved-looking son.

"Yes, why do ask?" InuTaisho sighed.

"No reason...Say, isn't that Rin girl nice? She seems very good hearted."

Inuyasha burst out laughing and said,

"Dad, come on! There is no way someone as good as her is going to have hots for an asswipe like him!"

Sesshomaru growled.

"And what about that wench of yours? She left you because you were being an assHOLE."

"Enough!!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at each other for some time before returning to the breakfast, not speaking a word.

'Oh god, them two just won't learn how to grow up. I think I should get some video on how to grow up...' InuTaisho looked out the window.

* * *

**Rin**

"Umm, I'm really tir-"

"Rin, no need to be shy, come on." Izayoi said with a warm smile.

As they neared the kitchen, yelling could be heard. Izayoi saw the reaction on Rin's face and told her that this was normal, and no need to worry about it.

"Hey Mom, person." Inuyasha said before getting whacked by Kagome.

"Hey!" InuTaisho and Kagome said at the same time.

Rin smiled shyly and managed to whisper a tiny "Hi" to everyone. She noticed that only one person had not said hi, or hello yet. Sesshomaru. He acted as if no one has ever come into the room.

She sighed. Sesshomaru hated her for some reason. What had she ever done to him? Was she too annoying? Bad smelling, weak, or just simply discusting? As she pondered at the trouble some thoughts, Rin hasen't realized that she was tearing up.

"Rin! Is there something wrong??" Izayoi started to get worried.

Rin looked up to Izayoi, and realized that she had tears in her eyes, and quickly wiped away the tears.

"I-It's nothing, I guess I had something in my eye and didn't realize it. Sorry for making you all worry..."

Kagome smiled warmly, along with Izayoi.

"It's ok, theres nothing to be sorry about." InuTaisho explained warmly.

"Rin, sit down by Kagome, and I'll get the maids to bring in the food."

"Ok, thank you Izayoi." Rin told Izayoi

As everyone began eating, nobody noticed the pair of concerned golden eyes watching the petite women eat silently.

* * *

I am very sorry that I did not update, and that this chapter is soo short. I have writers block, my friend died, and I am sick in bed. I do hope you all forgive me! Thank you all for the reviews, I would like to know how to make this story better if any possible way. I am very sorry again!!

Much love,

Air C

:3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Hello! I am so so sooo sorry for that awefully LONG wait! Life is getting in my way. Here's chapter five! (I think)..

* * *

It was at least after 10:00 when Rin and Izayoi came back from there shopping spree. They at least spent over three thousand dollars, and despite Rin's pleas to not spend to much, Izayoi kept on walking like she heard nothing. When the two women walked through the door to the mansion, they were greeted with yelling and snarls.

"Um...are you sure this is a right time?" Rin asked Izayoi.

"Oh no dear, don't worry. This always happens. The maids will get all that shopping stuff packed into your room, and you can go on ahead if you wish." Izayoi said with a smile.

Rin smiled and reluctantly left. As she made her way up the stairs leading to the bedroom, she walked into something hard, and warm. Rin squeaked as she almost fell back, but two strong arms got her in time before she fell. When she looked up, Sesshomaru glared back down at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Rin, then walked around her and left.

Rin sighed, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

'Why does he hate me??'

* * *

Sesshomaru smelled the tear that was shed down her face. He did not know why she shed the tear, but he felt guilty for some reason.

'I must not feel guilty over a human wretch, she only wastes my time.'

"Sesshomaru! Son, I want you to take a day off. And it IS an order." InuTaisho told his son before leaving to the kitchen.

"Father, I have important business to do. I cannot afford to take a day off."

"Nevermind. Make that a week."

Sesshomaru was beyond pissed, but he knew it would be no use to argue with his father.

He made his way into the kitchen, maybe it was a good thing that he had a week to relax. But the company still had to be taken care of.

When he entered the kitchen, he was greeted with a sight of Inuyasha snarfing down blueberry waffles with orange juice and a hash brown. Discusting.

Sesshomaru went over and grabbed an apple and ate it in his usaul way, polite and silent.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! What time is it?" Inuyasha asked with a mouthful of hash brown.

"..."

"I said, What time is it??"

"You asked, not said. Read the clock."

"God, you're such a bastard. Somebody tell me what time it is!"

About a minute passed with nobody telling what time it was, Inuysasha huffed and left the spacious kitchen, leaving a dirty plate behind. The mansion became quiet after the front door had shut.

Sesshomaru grabbed an apple and ate it quietly and politely, thinking of work that had to be done. His thoughts were interrupted when Izayoi and Inutaisho came down and told him that they were leaving for some time alone.

"Son, we are going to spend some time together. We will be back as soon as we can, and please, make Rin feel as good as possible. She needs it. Take care!"

"Bye Sesshomaru, have a wonderful day!"

The couple then turned and left for the door.

The house was even quieter than before, something that Sesshomaru rather prefered. He stopped by the grand piano, and decided to play Fantasie Impromptu Op. 66 in C sharp minor by Frédéric Chopin. A very interesting piece, it seemed to be like a dream. After the five minutes of playing the dream-like piece, he rose up only to see Rin, standing somewhere by the entrance to the room. She looked very suprised when she saw him looking at her, and sort of seemed to shrink under his intense glare.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude...you're really good."

"Hn"

Sesshomaru turned around and headed for what seemed to be the kitchen. Rin's gaze followed his figure as he left, and as soon as he did, she sighed. How she wanted her family back, it really hurt her to know that they were never coming back to help her through her troubles. She soon realized that she was crying and quickly wiped her tears and left for the room she was staying at to have some alone time. She loved this room, it always smelled sweet and fresh. Man, was Izayoi amazing at picking rooms that suited people.

Rin sat plopped down on the bed, and sighed once again. She was quite a loquacious person before everything bad happened. Nothing could stop her from smiling, unless someone got hurt and all that sort of stuff. Her parents were very caring and nice people, they loved each other and had good intentions. Rin got A's in school, never failed, and always excelled. Everyone loved her, and her friends were always the one who were there no matter what. Not much happened in her life, but she would always look forword to speaking to her parents when she would get home. But never again would she experience those things again. No amount of crying would help either. Rin knew crying wouldn't do anything, but the pain! It hurt so much. She had no cousins, aunts, uncles, or grandparents that were alive because at a family reunion, a fire broke out and killed them all. She had to go to a school meeting and begged her parents to come with her because ot was very important to her. Only a day later did they find out that there was no relatives anymore.

Just then, Sesshomaru came into the room looking very tired. Rin, was about to say something, but he inturrupted her and asked her,

"Are you hungry?"

Rin was crying by now, she fell off of the bed in suprise and recoiled because of the bruises. Sesshomaru immedietly was by her side, and he picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Susan! Get your ass over here!" He hollered for the maid.

Susan quickly came with sweat running down her forehead.

"What is it, sir?"

"Get water and a cold rag, now. Don't be slow."

"Yes sir!" She moved out of the room to retrieve the supplies.

"Are you ok?" Asked the worried Sesshomaru.

Rin looked over to him and nodded a yes, but Sesshomaru didn't buy it. He pulled the covers over her and noticed that she was shaking, and then brought a nightgown for her to wear. Susan came and he told her to put the nightgown on and treat Rin.

"Call me when you are done." Sesshomaru ordered coldly to the poor maid.

"Of course, sir!" Susan turned to care for Rin, and Sesshomaru left, waiting impatiently to see Rin again.

It was about 7 minutes or so when Susan came out. Sesshomaru looked over at her noting the grave expression on her face.

"She's seriously ill, sir"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ¬.¬

Ok, ok, sorry for another long wait. Yeah, I know. I'm one lazy ass! ^.^ Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them.

So where were we...oh! Rin gets sick, and is THE Sesshomaru worried? Find out!

Here is chapter 6! Enjoy! :]

•One more thing. :D Remember that piano piece that Sesshy was playin' in the last chappie? (Fantasie Impromptu) Check it out. Chopin's music is orgasmic. lol! ;]•

**The Concept of Life**

* * *

It took Sesshomaru a while to get to the hospital, which made him even more aggravated than he already was. How could he have not smelled the sickness on her? I he was one of the most powerful Taiyoukai, his sense of smell should be especially good.

Rin coughed quite loudly, interupting his thoughts on trying to figure out what was wrong with his damn nose.

He looked over to where she was sleeping, in the passenger side, and examined her current state. She was very pale, she was shivering, even though a blanket was covering her small, frail looking body. She was too young to be this sick! Something was seriously wrong. When he looked over at Rin again, there was blood on the blanket.

'Shit! She's coughing up blood!'

Sesshomaru sped down the highway faster if possible, avoiding cars. He finally reached the hospital and parked as close to the emergency entry. He got out, went over to the passenger side, and picked Rin out of the car. As he was walking, he heard some people whisper, "Oh! Look! It's Sesshomaru!" "Who the hell is that? That lucky bitch" and a few other comments on Rin. It angered him to the extreme, but ignored it.

One person dared come up to and started asking him questions.

"Sesshomaru! Why are you here? Who is that? Is she all right? Are you two in a relationship? Will she die?"

Sesshomaru, having Rin in his arms, couldn't attack the man and kill him.

He looked at him with the most coldest glare that the man thought if looks could kill he'd be dead by know. He visibly shuttered when Sesshomaru's smooth velvet laced with venom replied to him,

"If you don't shut your imbicilic mouth I will rip it off to save any further idiotic things that come out of it. Move out of my way, human, for if I didn't have her in my arms I would kill you."

With that Sesshomaru left the man trembleling and entered the emergency room.

Once again, people started whispering when they saw Sesshomaru, and most likely thought about coming up to talk to him, but thought against it when they saw the girl in his arms and the extra cold expression on his face.

Sesshomaru reached the check-in, and briefly looked over the lady, thanking the lords that she wasn't slutty-ish.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes, not noticing Rin and batting her eyelashes.

'Nevermind'

"I need a room, for her, now."

"Um, of course, erm...what's her name?" She asked, completly shocked that he didn't return her flirting.

"Rin Kutaragi, 19."

The lady at the desk entered all the information he gave her later on and called some employees to take Rin to a room. Sesshomaru waited until the medical people came and put her on one of those beds, and followed them to the door, but until they stopped.

"I'm very sorry sir, but only family members are allowed through this point on"

Sesshomaru glared at the man, but quickly contemplated on what choices he had.

1.) Stay in the lobby/waiting room.

2.) Tell them off and make them let him go. Or...

3.) Tell them he was her Fiancé.

Sesshomaru didn't want to dissapoint his father, so, almost hesitantly, he replied,

"I'm her Fiancé, now let me through, stop wasting time, and get her fixed."

The poor employee shuddered, and ordered the other employee's to hurry it up and get her in a room. Sesshomaru, staying by the bedside as it was being pushed down the hospital hallway, whipped out his cellphone and dailed his father's phone, and waited until his father answered.

"Hello, Sesshomaru? What is it?"

"Father, I'm at the hospital. Rin is ill, she fainted and she was coughing up blood."

"What?! We'll be there as soon as possible, so see you then."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and realized that they had come near the awaited room. He was getting a tad bit anxious, but he just didn't understand it! She was human, a worthless human being, and here he was, getting worried because she had fallen ill. Something was wrong with him. Maybe he just needed to get laid.

"Sir, I'm very sorry, but this is as far as we can let you come. You'll have to wait until we're done with everything." The man that had spoken before said with finality.

"Hn." Sesshomaru went over to the chairs and sat down for the long wait. Inutaisho and Izayoi arrived only a few minutes later, informing Sesshomaru that she told Inuyasha to take Kagome home and go back to the mansion.

"What gives you a reason to think that I would care?"

Inutaisho glared at Sesshomaru and narrowed his eyes a bit, while Sesshomaru turned his gaze away.

* * *

3 hours later (yeah, I know the timing is unreasonable, deal with it.) ;]

"Mr. Takahashi, your fiancé suffered a moderate case of Tuberculosis, we managed to get rid of it, and all is well. She will just need some rest to get rid of the stress, and to help her recover."

The Doctor then nodded, and turned away for some other business he had.

"You're fiancé?" Inutaisho looked at his son, baffled.

"It was the only way they would allow me to pass, father." Sesshomaru glared at his dad, and before anyone knows it, the pair are having a little staring contest. Izayoi sweat-dropped, but before Inutaisho could laugh, which Izayoi knew very well that he would, she said,

"Why don't we all just see Rin?"

They agreed and went into the room that Rin was occupied in.

"I'm so sorry, only one visitor to a room please." They black haired nurse said, looking hungrily towards Sesshomaru.

"Oh, ok, Sesshomaru, son, why don't you go spend some time with you're _fiancé, _I'm sure she was worried about not seeing you and all." Inutaisho emphasized fiancé making sure the nurse got that in here head. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to kill someone, while Izayoi giggled quietly.

The black haired nurse narrowed her eyes, humphed, and left the room.

"Oh my, the both of them, major attitude problems! Sesshomaru dear, Rin is getting out today, am I correct? Inutaisho and I will get a limo ready, and get some painkillers for her. Make sure she's alright, and tell her we said hi!"

Both Izayoi and her husband stepped out the door, and started to walk down the hallway.

Sesshomaru sighed and fully stepped into the room, walking over the bigger hospital bed and bringing a chair over there so he could sit.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked in his sauve, deep voice at the frail looking women before him.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She looked more downcast than usual, he noticed.

"Hn. You are getting released today, Izayoi is going to have some painkillers for you when we arrive back at the mansion."

Rin then looked over to Sesshomaru,

"Look, S-Sesshomaru, She coughed slightly, I'm really sorry about this, I'll find a way to pay all-"

"There is no need, do not fret over such silly things such as hospital bills. You're health was in danger, and it need to be taken care of."

"Erm, of course, but thank you so, so much. It means a lot to me, you know." Rin replied in her hoarse, soft voice.

"Hn."

Rin smiled at him, and Sesshomaru lifted his lips, smiling only a little, so you had to get up really close to see if his cold lips actually moved.

_Hn. I'll only allow this one time to be nice to her. Just because of this does NOT mean I still see her as a pathetic human, which is what she is._

* * *

Ok! Whee! I finished yet another chappie!

Yeah, I know I'm making these chapters quite short, but I'll try try try to get make them longer. I'm not that good with doing ridiculously long chapters, but I'll try anyway.

So, I'm aiming for 25 reviews, (I'm not begging, but it would be much help.) Thanks for those who have reviewed, it's really appreciated. I love to know what you guys think of the story and all. If I get 25 reviews, I'll deffinatly continue the story, finish it, start new ones, all that good stuff. :}

I love you all, keep reading! Review, lol! :D

Until next time,

Ac. :]


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own anything.**

**OMG. You guys are amazing, lol. AHHH! Yay! XD Thank you all soo much for the reviews, it means a whole bunch!!! Haha, all reviews are very much appreciated, as I said before, I love 'em all! I am so continuing this story, as promised. ****:] I'm aiming to make the story at least 20-30 chappies, and try to get all chapters longer, that is if i'm not lazy enought. I'll also try not to make any typo's, 'cuz I'm a big grammar and such freak, lol, so ignore those. Oh, and I made a mistake last chapter. It's supposed to be 'Takashi', not 'Takahashi'. :o**

**And now, for a awesome-licious dose of reading, Enjoy!**

**The Concept of Life**

* * *

Sesshomaru finally got back to the mansion from the hospital with Rin right beside him in the passenger's side. He was driving up the long, beautiful driveway and parked his car. He got out, and being the gentleman he was, opened the door for Rin and helped her out of the car and into the house. Things got a lot quieter since the whole Tuberculosis thing with Rin, and there was barely fighting between the brothers. Inuyasha, of course, was eating ramen. He was beginning to suspect somthing that had to do with Sesshomaru, but wasn't quite sure exactly what. Izayoi was cleaning as usual, and Inutaisho was watching TV and eating ramen, too.

"My God! Rin dear, you're back! Oh, here are the painkillers I got. Take one a day for a week and you should be fine. After you take that, go upstairs in your room and rest. I'm sure you're quite tired after all of that."

Rin gulped down the tablet, and thanked Izayoi for it.

"No need, dear. Sesshomaru, would you please take her to her room?"

"Hn. Come on."

Rin smiled at Izayoi, and continued to follow Sesshomaru up the stairs.

'_How lucky he is, to have this family. I wonder why he's always so cold...'_

They finally reached the room, and Rin got inside, but turned to Sesshomaru. She felt a little more comfortable in his presence than the first time they met and started talking to each other.

"Um...thanks, again." She smiled at him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, only left her to sleep.

Rin felt downcast, for some reason. That was unusual. REALLY unusual.

_'What if he completely downright hates me? *mental sigh* He is gorgeous. I'm not too bad looking, am I? Wait, what in the world am I thinking?!? I'm a penniless, lone person. He has the richest family, and he's the Number One Bacheler in all of Japan! I can't seriously have a crush on him. No, no, and no. That's a big no no. I've had enough go on, it will be too much to bear.'_

Rin lay in the bed, thinking of her current situation, fell asleep due to the fatigue and stress on her mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru left and walked down the hallway to go to his room and think about some things. He going back to work, no matter what his dad said, to get his mind of the women right down the hall. He had been thinking about her all day, damn it! Going to work was going to soothe him up a bit. It was time that he went back to his office, it was like a second home to him. Inutaisho had made it clear at the hostpital that no one was to speak of the whole Rin being engaged to Sesshomaru thing, or they lose their jobs and everything.

_'Thank god. Those brainless idiots should deserve to be bums.'_

Sesshomaru looked out the window, seeing two birds preening each other. They were most likely mates, he concluded. That thought got him in more pondering he was already in. He needed to find a mate, for an heir, but not now of course. His father had talked to him about it before, but he had said, "No, not now." He wanted to stick with one-night stands, and girlfriends before settling down. Anyways, it would take a while for him to find a women, because pretty much all of them were after money and fame. It was hard to find the perfect one.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I'm bored. Let's go to a strip club." Inuyasha barged in with a funny expression on his face.

"No. Go away."

"Come on, you'll get lucky tonight. I'm sure of it."

Sesshomaru sighed and went.

He came back with another whore, and led her to his room, but, he wasn't seeing the women's face. It was someone else's.

•••

That morning, after he drove the idiot women out of the house, Sesshomaru went to his gorgeous bathroom, took a shower, put on a crisp black Armani suit and went downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you going?" Inutaisho asked him as he was eating his breakfast.

"Work, of course."

"Didn't I tell you to take a break? Stay here, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. I'll see you later, goodbye father."

"Sesshomaru! My God, do you ever listen?" Inutaisho shook his head, knowing that getting Sesshomaru not to go to work was near impossible.

Sesshomaru left the house, not willing to hear anymore of his father's plea's, let alone any of them in the house. No, he had to get away from _her._ She did something, but he wasn't sure exactly what. Maybe she was a witch? Nah. Sorceress of some sort? No. She was plain human. Just human. She came from a poor family, had no background, is pretty much normal, but yet, she was beautiful. Yes, THE Sesshomaru thought that, but he wasn't going to tell anyone. No one. At all. Ever. God! He needed to get away for a day, work will keep him occupied.

He drove up to the huge building his father owned, and got out of his, walked over to the building, and entered it.

"Sesshomaru! Boy, how are you this fine day?" Totosai asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru continued his stoney walk towards the elevator.

"S-Sir!"

He gave Kohaku the coldest glare he could muster and said,

"Get me to the top floor, you brainless human."

"Yes sir!"

After a few short moments the elevator came to a stop and out stepped Sesshomaru, in all his glory and sexiness. (:D) The employees looked startled, most likely because Sesshomaru hasn't been here for a while.

"Hello, Mr. Takashi!" They all said in unison.

Sesshomaru just continued walking towards his office, ignoring Kagura's attempts to flatter him, or whatever it was. As he walked into his luxurious office, he noticed Jaken walking around in circles, completely oblivious that Sesshomaru had walked into the room.

"Ooooh, Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you? I miss you so so much, I love for kami's sake! You will be mine!!"

Sesshomaru shuddered in the inside, almost gagging, but he remained his composure.

"Jaken."

Jaken jumped, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Get out."

He quickly left.

_Now, for some peace._

* * *

"Hmm...You still fail, my sweet. I told you the plan over a thousand times, and yet, you never seem to accomplish it."

The women looked over at the shaded figure with disdain. How could he! That bastard! She tried her hardest at everything, and yet it wasn't ever enough.

_But the damn guy doesn't ever look at me anymore. He completely ignores me. It's not my fault he ignore me! Grr..._

The man looked over at the women, taking in every detail of her, he beautiful body, her hips, breasts, butt, soft-looking lips, nice legs. Discusting thoughts started to cross his mind as he continued to look at her. The women noticed this, and wanted to gag, but held it in. How much she hated him, all she wanted was to be free, to be with _him, _but no. _He_ hates her. This idiot is just using her. Nothing in her life seems to go right. Everything goes wrong! Everything! Never has there been a time where she was happy for even a day.

"I need that money, I need that company. You failed me a thousand times. This is making me angry!"

The man stood up and forcefully grabbed the woman's chin, making her look at him.

"If you wish to live and be forgiven _again,_ you'll have to do me a favor, honey."

"You're a discusting bastard!"

"Hmph, we'll see about discusting you get."

He layed her down on the desk, kissing her lips with nasty lust, touching her all over with his hands. She tried to stop him, but at no avail.

"Now now Kagura, you know you're place."

Kagu_I_ra listened.

"Touch me, bitch."

She moaned.

"You WILL get what I want, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He continued to ravage her as the night went on.

_I will get my revenge, on the both of them!

* * *

_

Rin walked around the mansion, trying to take in every detail of everything. This house was so big! She heard the woman Sesshomaru brought in last night, and couldn't help but feel hurt. Why? As much as she didn't want to admit it, or believe it, she had a crush on Sesshomaru. Like a silly high school girl. No!

_Big no no. But still. Who wouldn't? AHH!!_

She sighed.

_I'm ridiculous! _

Rin kept talking to herself about her current problem, until she walked into something warm and hard.

"Oh!, I'm so sorry Mr. Takashi, I had not me-"

"Hahaha, Rin, you are too funny. Don't worry about it!" laughed the happy Inutaisho.

Rin smiled and looked away, thinking of how much Inutaisho reminded her of her father.

"So how are you feeling? And what are you doing up so early?"

"I'm ok...feeling a lot better than before, and...I don't know. I was just looking around, you're house is so beautiful."

"Well I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's go eat some breakfast, I'm sure you're hungry. Sesshomaru left for work, so he'll be back later." Inutaisho felt sympathy for the girl, it must be hard on her.

"Oh, ok."

They continued down the hallway towards the stairs, only to smell the aroma of freshly made pankakes.

* * *

**Well there ya go. I think this chapter was a bit longer, as promised. :D Oh, and I'm changing the rating to 'M' after that whole scene, lol. :D Be cautioned! **

**So who is this mysterious man? Will Rin ever admit here true feelings for Sesshomaru? How the hell did Kagura get into this whole situation? Find out, next chapter!!**

**Review, and I'll update faster. :]**

**ac :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thanks for the reviews, again guys. I'm glad ya'll like the story. I read my story, and I noticed a _lot_ of mistakes and typos. I'm sorry! I'll try to make it better in future chapters.**

**_Oh! I changed my pen name. (From Xx Air Conditioner xX) to weeeecurtain. _**

* * *

**The Concept of Life**

* * *

The trio ate the delicious pancakes that Izayoi had made, and talked about all sorts of things. Inuyasha started a conversation about football, and Inutaisho joined in. After a while though, they lost interest of the subject and started talking about how good the pancakes were instead.

Rin on the other hand had her mind full of thoughts and worrys. For god's sake, she had a crush on Sesshomaru! This was bad. _BAD._ Not good at all, this wasn't ever supposed to happen. Enough has gone through her life, and only adding this was just horrifying.

_'I mean, come on, he's the son of Inutashio! He's rich, he has all the girls he could ever want, he has amazing hair, he's warm, he's sexy...WAIT! My god, what am I thinking?!'_

Rin looked down at her almost finished pancakes.

_'Either way, he's still out of my league.'_

"Rin dear, what's wrong?"

Rin looked back up to see the kind Izayoi staring at her with sympathetic filled eyes.

"Nothing! I was just thinking about, um, some things! That's all.." Rin murmured.

"I see. So how did you sleep last night?"

"Good." Rin smiled a little at Izayoi and continued eating. Or tried, at least.

But still, it hurt to know that Sesshomaru had other interest in women, like the one last night.

'*mental sigh* There I go again. Not cool. I'm such a loser.'

"Rin, why don't you get all dressed up, I want to take you to eat at one of my favorite ice cream places."

"Izay-"

"No, come on. We'll talk girly stuff!" Izayoi told Rin as she was smiling.

"Ok. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Rin walked up the stairs to the room she was currently staying in and went to her walk-in closet to find something nice to wear. The baby blue top and skinny jeans accented her curves. She went to put on some mascara, and grabbed a thin jacket before heading downstairs to meet with Izayoi.

"You look wonderful! Come on, then."

The pair went to the garage and got in a soft red coloured convertable. Izayoi turned the car on, and they both hopped in.

...

The place was enormous for an ice cream shop! Rin gawked at the very fancy yet modern building that was right in front of her.

"This is it!" Izayoi stated.

"Come on, let's go order. "

There were a lot of people here and there, sitting in either booths or at tables, eating ice cream. Some of them looked up and started whispering when they saw Izayoi, saying things like, "Oh my gosh! It's Izayoi!" or, "God, she's a milf!" Izayoi merely rolled her eyes at the remarksm, and continued walking up to the counter where they were serving the mouthwatering ice cream.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said the teenager that was working there.

"I'd like just a strawberry cone, please." Izayoi looked over to Rin and motioned for her to order.

"Um...just a vanilla cup that's fudge covered."

"Ok, just a minute."

The duo got their orders and went over to sit down in a somewhat secluded spot by the window that overlooked the city.

"You know, this was my favorite place in the world to go to when I was a child. I would go here every Friday." Izayoi smiled as she remininced a fond memory.

Rin looked up, wanting to hear more.

"I promised myself that when I grew up, I was going to work here. I did eventually, when I was your age. Boy, did I love working here. This is the same exact spot where I met Inutashio. He would alway's come here on fridays, when I worked, and ordered the same thing everytime. A fudge covered vanilla sundae with banana shavings and a cherry on top. He was, and still is, the funniest person. I love him so much! He proposed to me at the park under that humongous willlow tree. I'll never forget those memories."

"I know I'm sounding a bit too brazen, but do you like someone, say, Sesshomaru?"

Rin choked on her ice cream, and almost spit it out, but thankfully she didn't.

"Izayoi, I could n-"

"Do you?"

Rin looked away wistfully, her eyes glazing over with a sad loneliness.

"It's just a crush, it'll go away soon."

"Aw, so you do! I knew it. Not to worry! I'm sure he has feelings for you too!" Izayoi smiled.

"Don't be sad at all honey, just do what you think is right."

* * *

"Kagura, come here."

"Naraku, I don't have time for your petty games. Leave me alone."

"So be it, you stupid bitch. You work for me, and you got yourself into this 'mess'. Good luck even trying to get out of it."

Kagura sneered at him, but he was right. It was her fault.

When she had gone out with Sesshomaru, she was head over heals in love with him. But when she had gotten pregnant, things went wrong. Way wrong. Sesshomaru didn't want to do anything with the baby or her, so he made her get an abortion. He then left her, threw her out of the penthouse and just practically forgot about her. Of course, she was going to try and get revenge. She met Naraku, and he told her that if she were to get some files from the company, he would get Sesshomaru back with her, so she could do something to him. Of course, with one condition: to work with him, no matter what. Kagura accepted, but later found out that a spell had been casted on her, and if she were to try to get out of 'deal' she would die. Kagura realized she had been tricked, and wanted revenge on the both of the men, once and for all.

Not much was know about Naraku. All that she did know, was that he was a decieving bastard that deserved to die.

"My patience is running thin, dear. I don't want some fucking whore to ruin things up for me. Leave."

* * *

Sesshomaru was unusually tired after he finished the with the day. He got in his car, thinking about that Rin women. It just wasn't right for him to think this way for a women, especially a human one at that. She was nothing! No background, no family, nothing at all! Yet here he was, thinking about her, and the more he thought, the more attractive she seemed. All those girlfriends he had didn't 'spark' that feeling that he was feeling right now. Bad!

'I should try and make a conversation with her.' He thought.

'No, you shouldn't.'

'Shut up.'

"I Sesshomaru, am saying shut up to myself. I'm sure she's some kind of witch in disguise."

As the light turned green, he stepped on the pedal and continued on. More baffeling thoughts came to his head, and he started to feel the need to kill something.

Deciding that he wanted some coffe, he drove into a Starbucks drive-thru and ordered the coffee. As he drove up to the window, he swore the girl that worked there almost fainted.

"Um...hi! How are you today?" She batted her eyelashes at the now nerved Sesshomaru.

"Fine."

"Oh, that's awesome. My name's Suzuki!" The girl was now purring, trying to sound seductive. Sesshomaru would have cringed, if it weren't for his nature.

"I'm not dull, it says one you're nametag. Is my coffee done?" All hope was lost in the girls face and was replaced by a deep blush.

"Um...yeah, here."

Right as Suzuki was about to hand the coffee to Sesshomaru, she dropped it. Her blush deepened even more. Sesshomaru was about to bust a nut.

"Make me another coffee or I'll get you fired. Now."

"I'm so sorry!! Umm, yes s-sir!!!"

She quickly hurried to go make another coffee, and in less than a minute, she came back, and handed the coffee to the aggravated Sesshomaru.

"I'm soo sorry about that, have a nice day!" She looked away looking as if she were to cry. As if Sesshomaru cared!

He sped away from the damned place, and got back on the road. As he kept driving, but suddenly, he heard a thud. As he glanced over to the other side of the window, Sesshomaru's eyes _almost_ bugged out. There, sliding off was a bird that hit the window. It slid off a few seconds later.

'Discusting!'

The gates to his father's mansion were now in view, and as he neared them, they opened. Sesshomaru parked his car, told one of the maids to go clean his car, and walked toward the mansion. Out of nowhere, a wind picked up and the coffee spilled onto his shirt. Growling with more aggravation, he threw the cup to the ground and stalked faster towards the house. Sesshomaru stepped inside took off his shoes, but didn't see Rin standing there, looking suprised at his arrival. More importantly, he didn't see a box that was right in between the two. He took a step, and out of all ridiculous things that happened to him today, he tripped. Yes the great almighty Sesshomaru tripped.

His growling increased even more.

"Could this day get anyworse?!" He snarled, way beyond his character allowed him. He was pissed!

Then he looked down at the body that was squirming beneath him.

* * *

Rin was beyond suprised when Sesshomaru opened the door. Bewildered when he tripped over a box and landed on her. He was humongous! And heavy! His weight was unbearable. He started growlling and snarling out a sentence which she could not understand, and she started squirming to try and breathe. He then looked down at her.

'Omg omg omg omg OMG! What do I say?!?'

'Um...I can't breathe, Sesshomaru..."

He got off quicker than the devil ran from a cross. The coffee stain on his shirt seemed so surreal, and Sesshomaru's usual silky smooth hair was all over the place.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't me-"

"It is not you're fault you idiot women! Shut your mouth and leave me be!"

Rin quickly stopped talking and bowed, then left towards 'her' room. Those words hurt too much to comprehend. The way he said it, the way he looked at her as if she were a piece of shit, all just tore her apart.

She lay on the bed and curled up in a ball and cried and cried, until she fell asleep.

...

One of the maids came in to wake her up, and shook her gently.

"Miss Rin, dinner is being served."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry. Just tell Izayoi that I'm not going to be coming down."

"Ok..." The maid left the room.

Rin looked up at the ceiling.

'I'll never get a chance with him, nothing will change his opinion towards me.'

* * *

"What in the worlds was that all about? I heard a crash and some growls." Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had taken a shower, threw the dirty clothes away, and came down to eat dinner. It was a mistake to say that Sesshomaru was embarrassed, because he was. He hadn't felt this embarrassed since he was a little child. What made his day so much worse was that he exploded on Rin, making guilt a huge factor to make his day worse than it already is. He had to apolagize, as bad as it sounded coming from him, he just had to. She looked crushed. Sesshomaru could not tolerate that. Maybe he shou-

"Earth to Sesshomaru, are you there?" Inutaisho called out.

"Dad, I think he's on some drugs, he looks as if-"

A piece of chicken was thrown at Inuyasha's face, followed by a 'shut up'.

"I heard of no such "crash", Father."

"Hmph, I could've sworn I heard it."

A maid came by, before saying,

"Lady Izayoi, Rin will not be comeing down to eat tonight." She bowed and left.

"That's quite strange, she loves coming down here." Izayoi then looked over to Sesshomaru and narrowed her eyes.

More guilt started building up in Sesshomaru.

"Stop looking at me, human."

"Son..."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the dining room.

He was going to apologize, wether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Done! Another chapter. How'd ya'll like it? **

**So the great Sesshomaru had the worst day in his life. And he's actually going to apologize! What's going to happen next? Read, my lovelys, to find out! Mwahaha!**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey again people. I hope that you liked the last chapter. But damn I suck at spelling! Here's the next one.**

**Thanks to Taraah36, Artemis of Luna, christine, kawaiiprinces93, and FluffyRinAishiteru.**

***I don't own Inuyasha or related characters.***

**

* * *

**

The Concept of Life

* * *

Sesshomaru walked briskly towards the room where Rin was in. His mind was in a swirl of thoughts that just seemed to never go away, no matter what. He reached the door, and he went ahead to knock, but he hesitated. Sesshomaru never hesitates! No! He started to turn back, but he reminded himself why he was here. Sesshomaru never goes against his thoughts.

Sesshomaru finally knocked. With his spectacular hearing, he heard a tiny "Come in".

Sesshomaru swore he was about to die. He was getting so out of character around that human! Rin gasped and her eyes widened as she saw that it was Sesshomaru that had knocked and entered the room.

"Rin, I apologize for my behavior earlier today." There! He said it. Not so bad of an apology, he thought.

Rin's tear-streaked face and sorrow-filled eyes brightened at what he had just said. She got up and walked over to him, but seemed to hesitate for something, but finally gave a hug to Sesshomaru.

"It's ok." She murmured as quiet as a mouse.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the reaction he got from her, but he snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her back anyways. They stood there, hugging each other, until Sesshomaru pulled away. He saw a trace of disappointment in Rin's eyes, and felt the guilt feeling once more.

"Um... have a nice night Sesshomaru." Rin turned away to head back to bed, but she didn't see that Sesshomaru was trailing after her.

* * *

She was a screamer. He hadn't felt this good when he was with a women, ever. The way she just looked under the moonlight was amazing, and it could make any man drool.

...

Sesshomaru had followed Rin when she turned to go back to bed. He grabbed her arm, quite forcefully, but crashed his lips down on hers as gently as anyone could have. She was shocked, and scared, but those feeling soon vanished when he held her close to him, still kissing her.

He started to lead her to the bed, and he pushed her back on it, very slowly. They're tongues battled each other, trying to win the dominance. Sesshomaru starting to take her clothes off, and his reward was a sweet moan. He then dipped his head to suckle on her neck. Knowing that she was going to get A LOT of hickeys if he continued, he stopped and started trailing his kissed to the valleys of her breasts. His dick was getting hard, and soon, after about two minutes, it was harder than a rock.

'God dammit!'

Rin's tee lace bra was off by then, her chest bare and her nipples hardened. Her breast were just right, he thought, her curves looked delicious, and everything about her was just perfect. Her blush made him even more aroused. She tried to cover herself by putting her arms over her chest area, but Sesshomaru stopped her actions and pulled her arms away.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She shivered.

Sesshomaru continued his ministrations, suckling on one of her nipples while his hand pinched the other. He switched, about five minutes later, leaving both of them red and swollen.

Realizing that he couldn't take it anymore, he quickly ripped off the her pj pants and panties.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Hush." Sesshomaru whispered huskily.

Another moan erupted from Rin as he stuck a finger into her soft folds, and began pumping. He added another finger, and soon, she was just on the verge of screaming.

'Virgin, as I expected.'

Sesshomaru took his fingers out of her and bent down to lick off the juices she had emitted. This continued for a while, until Sesshomaru thought that it was time to take her. Hopefully she wouldn't shy away. He would absolutely dread that.

"Rin, this is going to hurt."

"I know."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Rin didn't have time to see that Sesshomaru's large cock had already entered her, with full force. Tears leaked from her eyes but Sesshomaru bent his head and licked them away. He started pumping in and out of her, almost starting to groan as well. Rin's moans were now echoing through the room, and Sesshomaru was quite sure that her screams could be heard throughout the house. He didn't care, though. This was the best fuck he had ever had in his entire life. Both of their bodies were sweaty, and Sesshomaru let out a loud growl as he quickly pulled himself out and spill his seed onto her stomach.

He lay beside her, feeling her chest moving up and down on his. This just felt so right, with her in his arms, and in the same bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..I'm fine. It just feels sore."

"Hn."

He felt her relax after a while, and finally go limp. Sesshomaru concluded that she was now fast asleep. It took him a while to fall asleep too, but when he did, his dreams were filled of his sweet Rin.

...

Sesshomaru woke up early, looking around in confusion wondering why he was in Rin's room. Memories from last night flooded his mind and his eyes widened as he looked down at Rin's sleeping form. Something in him snapped when he realized he was living in reality.

'I actually had sex with a human.'

Sesshomaru shot out of bed, grabbed his clothes, put his pants on and went out of the room. He quickly entered his room and took a shower, to get that _smell_ off of him. Sex and lust and _her_ was all he smelled of. It was disgusting! As soon as he finished with taking a shower, he dried off and brushed his teeth and got in an Armani suit for work. This was horrible! No! This could not be happening to him. What if she got pregnant? There would be NO half-breed in his life. NO human wife. his was all just wrong.

'No, she can't get pregnant. I didn't cum into her.'

Sesshomaru continued to rant in his head, almost grabbing something to throw at a wall. This just cannot be happening!

'I don't need her in my life. I made a mistake to lower myself and sleep with a human, and I will never do it again. Goddamnit, but how the fuck couldn't I control myself??'

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway, hoping that the human won't wake up. He neared the stairs, and walked briskly down them. It felt like it was taking forever to get out of that damned house. He left hickeys! He touched her, and he felt good about it. He didn't want to admit to himself that she was the best thing in bed. It was a disgrace to his bloodline. His father already had tainted it, and Sesshomaru could not allow to let the same thing happen. Dog demons need to stay pure, with no humans anywhere near them. He remembered that day when his father announced that he was leaving mother for a human. He hated that day so very much. Humans became more repulsive to him than anything else in the world after that.

As soon as Sesshomaru entered the kitchen, he greeted with the smiling face of his father, the grossed out expression of his brother, and the humming of Izayoi.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so glad that you-"

"It was a mistake, father, I wasn't thinking."

Izayoi gasped as she turned to look wide-eyed at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!!"

"Sesshomaru! I taught you better than this!" Inutaisho looked like he was going to start yelling.

Sesshomaru looked at them with disdain, and turned away to walk over to the door. The air was almost awaiting him, the wind blowing and whispering his name. Sesshomaru could pass for a god. A cold one, maybe so, but still, a god. The killing perfection. His long silvery white hair slightly billowed in the wind. His bright, emotionless amber eyes looked around casually, but not lazily. His posture and stride was perfect, like everything else about him. He could pass for another Einstien, he was so incredibly intelligent. The markings on his face were proof that he belonged to a prestigious pack of Dog Demons, the most pureblooded to ever walk on this planet. The pack, that will not be tainted any more than it has been. Sesshomaru's very being demanded excellence, and it was something that was hard not to notice. There was, however, one flaw to this beautiful god-like creature. His stubborness. Sesshomaru would not admit that he was falling for the human Rin. He would not admit it because his pride was so much more important than emotion. Of course, a person could live without emotion, but it would lead to some sort of a demise. Not all the time, but in some cases, yes.

Sesshomaru had gotten into his car, and drove off, mentally berating himself, failing to notice that Rin had walked into the kitchen at the time of the little fued.

* * *

There was nothing Rin could say as she listened to Sesshomaru say that it was a mistake. It hurt so much, the pain peircing her heart like an arrow peircing its target. He just left, without saying anything else, leaving his mad family behind, not even noticing her.

Rin trembled, and fresh, hot tears spilled down her soft cheeks.

"Oh Rin, he didn't mean it." Izayoi noticed her and rushed to her side hugging her like the motherly figure she was.

"He's just being his old prideful jerk self again. Don't listen to him."

Rin couldn't say anything, the whole world felt like it was crashing down on her again. Once more she started to feel the loneliness creep up on her, swallowing her whole. It hurt so very much, and she was sure that the heartache will not mend or go away.

_'You should have said no! It's your fault that this happened!'_

More thoughts came to her head, making her feel even more worse, if possible.

_'It is my fault. I should have not let this happen...'_

"Come on dear, lets get you some Tylenol and watch some soap opera and eat ice cream." Izayoi ushered her to the nearest bathroom to wash off her face.

**

"He sure fucked it up this time, Dad."

"Yes, he did Inuyasha. But he's going to fix it." Inutaisho took out his cell and dialed Sesshomaru's number, ignoring Inuyasha's confused look.

"What is it, Father?"

"You're coming home, now."

"I'm already at work, in my office."

"Well that's just too bad. Sesshomaru, I do not like repeating myself. Come home. Now."

"Father! I don't need to, not with that vile human bit-"

"Sesshomaru! You are coming home right now, and that's final!" Inutaisho snarled through the phone. Inuyasha looked at him warily, as if afraid he would blow on him, too.

_'Jesus, scarier than Sesshomaru!'_

**

Rin had washed her face, but decided not to go with Izayoi to watch TV and eat ice cream. She went to her room, and was curled up on the bed, crying. The maids had already changed the sheets.

It just hurt so much. Nothing could really compare to this pain. Even though she's known this man for a while, she just felt so right to be with him. It was the first time she felt happy since her family's death. Why couldn't he just be nice?

What Rin didn't know was that Sesshomaru had imprinted on her. This infuriated Sesshomaru.

* * *

So there you have it. Sorry if this chapter seemed iffy, I just kinda wrote it.

**What will happen now?** :o


	10. Chapter 10

Okay dokay. Hello everyone. Hehe. I don't really have a valid excuse. :| **My laptop's hardrive crashed and I couldn't get it fixed!!!** I'm sorry, to those readers who have been anticipating the continuation of this story, I really am.

I've read and re-read my story a bunch of times, and I've noticed that my writing skills are not that great, at like, all. My story is far below story standards, and I'm not even quite sure how the hell I got 50 reviews. (not that I don't like them, I love them. ;]) I kind of expected better from myself, even though this is my first story and all. It's filled with countless flaws and errors, and there's spelling mishaps everywhere! I've also noticed that I've rushed the whole thing. I'm not too happy with it. I have sometimes thought to myself that this story was not 'good' enough, and that I wanted nothing else to do with it, leave it be and give up on it. But then I thought of my all-time motto that I somehow mangaged to forget about, and I was like, no! I have to continue this. I can't start something I can't finish. Sure, life gets in the way. And my laptop becames a dick for a while, but I'm not going to let that stop me! Mwahaha! I want to let ya'll know that I'm not going to be updating all TOO quickly. Even if I've got my laptop back and pretty, I am going to take my time in getting details, longitivity, etc., etc. in the chapters done and out.

I'm going to do my absolute very best to improve this story as I go, I AM going to finish it, no matter how long it takes and I'm going to be sure to make each and every chapter nice and fruity. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I greatly appreciate those who are going to stay with me with this story 'till the end.

Thanks to Taraah36, your so encouraging.

**Disclaimer. -No, I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**The Concept of Life**

**

* * *

**

**10.**

•••

Sesshomaru Takashi cursed to himself. How in the world could he have gotten into this... mess? Inutaisho was mad at him. No, infuriated is a much more adequate word. Sesshomaru was in his office right now, staring out of the window into the world outside. He realized that he has imprinted on her. His imprint on Rin was not prominent because he did not allow it to be and did not truly recognize it, but after that night, the imprinting process has taken place and begun.

Only other full-blooded youkai, such as his father can sense the 'Mark of the Imprint', as they call it. This would explain Inutaisho's behavior. For most demons, when they imprint, they stay with the Imprinted One, court, and then finally mate and live their lives with them. When they complete a 'Mating Ritual', the pair becomes mated for life.

Sesshomaru was mad because he had imprinted on a _human._ It was against demon nature to ignore the imprinting process, and the Imprinted One. It was actually considered a disgrace! But, an imprint on a human was a disgrace to Sesshomaru, too. His choices were to either stay with the human and mar his family's prestigious bloodline, or go against demon nature, and be hideously ridiculed by others. Both choices were miserable options to Sesshomaru. He could not risk the family business falling if he chose choice number two. Other unwanted dirty hands would sieze the opportunity in a split second. Inu Corp. would fall because of choice number two. Choice number one would only cut a tiny hole in it, though, that can be fixed. 'Funny.' Sesshomaru weighed his options carefully, choice number one would mar his bloodline but have a tiny effect on the familly business. Choice number two would get every single demon talking about him. He would become a disgrace, making his family name a disgrace too. It would dissapoint Inutaisho, no doubt, and as much as he was still angry at him, he would not want his sire dissapointed.

Perhaps he could pretend that Rin was a full-blooded youkai in disguise?

'Why can't you just accept her? You did enjoy that _love_-filled night. Don't deny it.'

Sesshomaru sighed. 'Something is wrong with me.' He looked over to his stacks of papers that had to be read through. It was for a meeting that he had yet to attend to. But he _did _enjoy it. It was one of the best nights he ever had with any women, but his pride wouldn't allow it. How could he live his life having a human women as his life-mate? Humans were filthy scum, and shouldn't have anything to do with demons and imprinting. This should only be for demons!

His phone started ringing once more, and when he didn't answer it, knowing fully well who it was, he stood up, packed his paraphernalia of his work and headed out the door. 'Such an insolent situation.' Sesshomaru was now down a large, grand hallway, keeping his eyes forward as he walked on.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're not happy with me, bu-" Kagura was inturrupted with a "You're fired", and her delicate but sharp jaw dropped a few inches. "Sesshomaru! You cannot fire me!" She suddenly lashed out. _No, this is all wrong! _

"Oh? I just did. Out of my building, witch." Sesshomaru just kept walking, never turning to glance at her. _Damn it all!! I have to stop him! _Kagura hurried up to Sesshomaru, pushing his masculine chest to stop him from his movement. She then lunged at him and kissed him as seductively as she could. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, but he regained his composure, and quickly pushed the wind demon away. "Do not touch me you discusting piece of filth. I already have a soon-mate to claim." Those words slipped out of his mouth before he knew they were coming. What the hell? Where did that come from? Why? Kagura's jaw dropped, and tears started building in her delicate eyes.

"A soon-mate?" She asked him in a hushed, hoarse voice. "My business is no concern of yours. I will not say this again, out." The dog demon turned his back to the women, and with his usual cold stature, he walked away. People that were staring quickly turned back to there business, as if nothing had happened.

* * *

The drive back home was... quiet. So, very quiet. Sesshomaru hated it. For once in his life, he hated silence, and he feel some type of nervousness. What would he do? He felt clueless, even vulnerable! His father's driveway came into sight, and he almost had an urge to turn away, never to come near it. The large gates opened, where he pulled his car into a place to park it. He got out, and made his way to the door.

Everything was, again, quiet. That is, until Inuyasha came along. "You are sooo fucked man." He walked away with that. The living room came into view, where Inutaisho's scent was the strongest. His sire finally came into view, with a very pissed expression on his face.

"You know I know you've imprinted on her. I know you hate humans, and I know you already know consequences of either decisions to make. Not only will you be a shame to the demon society, to yourself, the family name, and the company, you will be the death of yourself! And trust me boy, I've seen demons who didn't accept their imprints. They didn't last long! I don't want you to turn out like that Sesshomaru! Everything happens for a reason, son. You two were ment to be. Your demon accepts it, and you will have to, too. I will not permit you too act like a fool. I will not allow you to do such a thing to yourself. How much more clear can I make this? Seesh!

"And it's not only this, but to just leave that poor girl? After all that she's been through, you just leave? Have you no respect? No honor? I didn't raise you like this Sesshomaru. Please, please! stop acting like such an asshole! For once in your life. I am displeased with you, Sesshomaru. No, I'm pissed! The look on her face this morning! She was heartbroken!"

"She heard?"

"Yes, she did! It made ME want to cry, for hell's sake. Even the evilest of men wouldn't do that! How horrible for Rin. She has feelings for you, Sesshomaru. Any demon could smell it. And any full-blood could smell your imprint!

"I'm not going to say anymore. What is your choice Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru felt like a lost puppy for the first time since his childhood years. Guilt, again, built up in his chest, threatening to consume him. He had already made his choice. But why does life have to be this way?

"I will stay with her, Father."

Inutaisho let out a breath of relief. "Good, that's what I was hoping to hear. Now go apologize to her and fix things." When Sesshomaru hesitated, he barked out, "Now". Sesshomaru turned his heels and headed towards the grand staircase leading up.

•••

It was deathly quiet upstairs, much like the eventful day had been for Sesshomaru. But he still couldn't get the fact that Rin had heard his words this morning out of his head. She shouldn't have heard it. True, that was what he felt, but there was no reason for her to hear it. He reached her door, and heard small sobs. She was crying, and he was the cause of it. Again, he felt guilt course through his perfect, cold body. When he reached for the doorknob, he hesitated for a split second, which he never EVER did, but quickly reminded himself what he was here for. The wood furnished door opened quite easily, revealing a dark room with only a small lamp as the light source. But through all that darkness, he saw an outlined figure of a small women curled up in a fetal position in the center of the queen-sized bed.

Sesshomaru neared the bed, and when he was close enough, he sat down on it. A soft sigh escaped his lips before he said, "I'm sorry Rin. It was innapropriate of me to say such words. I did not mean them." That was a lie. He did mean them. Kind of. A lot. Not really.

Rin shot up from her position and gasped quite loudly when he spoke in his deep, silky smooth, bass voice. "S-Sesshomaru! I m-mean, S-Sir! You don't have to apologize for something l-like that...I-I mean-" She immedietly stopped talking when she a faint look of irratation cross his face. "Sorry," she quietly murmured and bowed her head. Sesshomaru, slightly surprised at her sudden apology, put his finger under her chin, and made her look him in the eye. "Don't be. It isn't your fault." Damn himself! He was being so _soft_ towards her. It wasn't natural.

Rin's eyes widened at the contact, and a deep scarlet blush covered her face. Sesshomaru would have chuckled if it weren't for his personality. Now, that this was done, he could go back to work. Wait, scratch that. Courting had to start taking place. Oh the joy.

* * *

It was well after a few weeks after Sesshomaru's apology to Rin took place. Sure, she was way surprised when he actually came and said that, but it felt good to know that he still cared. Rin noticed that his touches were becoming more frequent, and he even took her out to dinner two days ago. But she had yet to see that emotion (let alone any emotion) he had that night when he apologised. Just a calm, cold façade every single day. She secretly thought it was cute and adorable, but she'd NEVER tell him that. Rin was daydreaming when she heard a rather irritated tone calling her name.

"Rin." Sesshomaru had said for at least the fifth time. She wasn't responding and thought she went into one of those comas or whatever the hell humans called it. The petite girl spun around quickly when she noticed that her name was being called. "Yes, Sesshomaru?" She looked up at him with those big, bright brown eyes. They were so innocent and filled with curiosity. It instantly made the irritation he felt vanish. '_Curse her!_' "We will be leaving in ten mintutes. Get dressed by then and meet me by the front door." With that, he turned and stalked out of the room.

Rin was again, surprised. Where were they going? She had to find out. She quickly got up and put on a pair of jeans that snugly fit, and a plain white long-sleeved shirt with the words 'Abercrombie'. Izayoi insisted that they go to that store to shop. Rin never knew why people liked brand name and designer stuff. She never understood it. She then got on a pair of black converse and headed out the door. She passed by Inuyasha, who was currently eating ramen, and a very pissy Kagome.

"Inyasha!" She yelled. "I'm going to murder you!!!" Rin saw Inuyasha go into a convulsion, and she herself cringed. Kagome noticed her and smiled, and in return, Rin smiled back, quickly waving and getting the hell out of there before something... happened. "You stupid wench! I ain't listening!" Rin quickened her pace. "Inuyasha, SIT!!!"

On the way down, Rin tripped over a wire, but caught herself just in time. When she looked down to see the 'wire' there was nothing there. _'How strange! I could have sworn that there was some wire or something!' _After a few more minutes of trying to find out what she had tripped over, a very dark and ominous feeling swept over her, and some putrid smell wafted through her nostrils. Rin quickly sprang up, rushing down the stairs. The feeling did not leave her as she was desperately trying to get away from... whatever it was. But it was so evil! "Oh Kami!"

_"You stupid girl. You should know not to run away. I _will _have you!!"_

The stairs finally came to an end as she rushed forward, but she was so preoccupied that she did not see the masculine chest that was in front of her very being. "Sesshomaru!" She cried as she hugged him as if he were a lifeline, and hung on to him. He started growling and wrapped his arms around her. "Rrrrrinnn." Wide, scared eyes met with pure gold ones as she started stuttering out a sentence. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Sesshomaru! T-There's someone T-There!" Sesshomaru kept looking down at her.

He was waiting for her to get down, but it had been nearly twenty-five minutes since he'd been waiting, so he got quite impatient. As he was walking towards the stairs, he felt this demonic presence in the house. He rushed over and then found himself holding Rin _very _closely.

"The demonic aura is gone. Let's go." He would have to talk to Inutaisho about this soon.

They were headed out towards Sesshomaru's car, and Sesshomaru, being the sexy gentleman he was, opened the passenger door for her and closed it after she had gotten in. He walked over to the driver's side and stepped in, turned the car on, and sped out of the Takashi territories.

•••

"May I ask where we're going?" Rin asked quietly.

"You may."

"Where are we going?"

"That doesn't concern you."

Rin looked at the ridiculous man beside her. She glared at him for a while before turning her gaze to the passing scenery outside. _'Gosh, he can be such a jerk!' _It was another thirty minutes in the dreadful silence before they reached Tokyo, and Sesshomaru drove up to a very posh building, parking his car in a 'reserved' area. He got out, and Rin got out right after him, to save him the trouble of opening the door, and followed him into it. She stepped up along side him, looking around her surrounding with wonder. She wasn't from the richest family, in fact, she was far from it. Her family was low middle class, and they never really had the money to go into rich resteraunts or buy posh cars and houses, things like that. She felt so out of place here! Sesshomaru must have noticed her discomfort, because he started growling softly to her. Hell, it sounded like he was purring.

They entered an elevator, and when they got in, the people that were already in there started staring at them like they were aliens. Though the stares were directed towards Sesshomaru, but still. One women in particular was glaring daggers at Rin. Rin tried her best to ignore her, but the infuriated jealousy was quite unbelievable. If looks could kill, Rin would have been gone a long time ago. They finally reached the top floor and Rin hurried to match Sesshomaru's long but perfect strides.

It was only until they reached doors with the words 'Realtor' that Rin knew where and why they were here.

"Sesshomaru, my boy! Have a seat! And you too, lovely lady!" The old lecher looked her up and down. Rin blushed and looked away embarrassed. He regained his composure when his black, beady eyes met Sesshomaru's hardened gold ones.  
Sesshomaru never liked this realtor at all, but he was the best in Tokyo, maybe even Japan. He sold the most exquisite homes and had amazing business skills, and Sesshomaru, of course, only bought the best from the best.

"Mr. Ukiko, I want to buy a mansion near where my father lives." Sesshomaru stated plainly, as if buying five million dollar houses were nothing of importance to him. "But of course! Well, let me look... Ah! Here it is! This is my favorite. It was newly built, and it's about one and a half miles down your fathers property. It's surrounded by a very lush forest, there's this huge and beautiful garden to the east side of it, it has three stories, excluding the basement and the attic. It's made out of the finest stone, and has a long driveway. There's a four door garage, and the best feature of this fantastic place is the private beach right behind it. There's a cave to the west, and anyone could walk there." Ukiko started getting a little fidgety, though. "The price of it i-"

"I'll take it."

"Well now that's excellent! But sir, let me tell you the pri-"

"I stated that I would take it. Now please hand over the legal papers for it." Ukiko didn't say anything else as he handed the papers to Sesshomaru and watched him sign them. Rin on the other hand was just plain stunned. She never really had given a thought as to exactly how wealthy Sesshomaru really was. She's never seen anyone buy some probably ten million dollar mansion and not give a second thought about it. Her thoughts were inturrupted when Seshomaru called her name and told her to come.

The car ride was the same, very silent and boring. The silence did however end as Sesshomaru whipped out his cell and called someone. "I have just bought a house. I want the latest security system placed around it, with sensors and everything... Yes, today... No, I don't care if it's one million dollars... Good. Get the best maids, a cook and a butler, too. And bring her clothing from my fathers." Rin looked over to Sesshomaru and asked him, "Are you going to be dropping me off at your fathers?" Sesshomaru glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "No, you will be staying with me."

Rin didn't say anything back to him and continued staring out the window. "Do you not like this arrangement?" He asked.

"No! I mean, yes, I do like it! I-I just don't want to be bothering you." She looked down at her hands, which were currently in her lap. "You're not bothering me." Rin looked up to face Sesshomaru. She blushed when her eyes met his, and could have sworn there was a look of amusement. Ha! Emotion! She turned her head away and after a few minutes, she said a sincere, happy 'Thank you' to him.

"Hn," was all he replied.

It was almost another ten minutes before they reached their destination. They entered a long driveway that was surrounded by trees and almost hidden. A huge, black iron gate appeared, where it opened immediately. Rin saw a few demon men connecting wires at a leisurely pace. She suspected that those were the security cameras, and the security system itself. They sped past the working me and parked in a shaded spot. Rin could not contain the gasp that escaped her throat as she looked up to the huge mansion. It was huge! Though Inutaisho's mansion was a lot more bigger and more elegant, Sesshomaru's mansion was still a sight to behold.

"Are you done gawking?" Rin snapped out of her thoughts and blushed furiously as she looked to the ground. "Come." Was all that left Sesshomaru's lips. As they entered the house, Rin noticed that everything was furnished. She knew it was Sesshomaru's men who did the work, demon men, but she didn't know they could be _this _fast in furnishing a mansion. Sesshomaru looked pleased, viewing his new home with mild interest and set his eyes on the butler who came to them.

"Ah, Master Sesshomaru! Lady Rin," He kissed her hand, which made Rin blush a little. "I am Robert, your butler. I am glad that you all could come as soon as possible." Robert bowed, took Sesshomaru's dress coat, and went off, most likely to put it away. Sesshomaru led her through the house, somehow already knowing where to go. They went up to the third floor and reached a hallway with gigantic double doors at the end. "That will be my room. Your room will be right next to mine, on the left. You are to stay in this house until I come back." Sesshomaru turned away heading back down to the stairs. "Where are you going?" Rin asked at his retreating form. "To deal with some business with my father." He didn't look back as continued on his way.

Rin gave out a small sigh. Well, now she had all the time to explore, right? After she had finished exploring the first and second floor, she came down to the third floor and looked around for a bit. She then entered the kitchen where she accidentaly knocked down a bag of flour. She squealed in surprise as the bag came tumbling.

"Oh, why that's ok! That was bad anyway," Said a middle aged man, Rin assumed was the cook, that came into the area. "They maids will just clean it up! My, you're Rin, aren'ts you? I'm Benjiro, love, very pleasant to meet you!" Benjiro introduced himself in a very happy go lucky manner. "I-I'm so sorry. I did-"

"Nonsense dear. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm the cook, if you hadn't already figured it out. Oh! I have something for you to try. It's quite tasty!" Rin could only giggle as the man went to fetch a bowl of delicious smelling food. "Have a seat over there, I'm sure you're famished."

Rin sat down at the small table, and took a bite of the yellow food. She nearly died. In record time, she ate the whole bowl. "What was that? It's SO good!"

"Why, it's an American food, called Macaroni and Cheese. I love it, don't you?" Rin only nodded a reply with smile on her face rubbing her full tummy. "Thank you so mu-" Her body inturrupted by yawning. "Whew, excuse me. Thank you! It was delicious!" Benjiro had a smile on his face. It's no problem. Please, dear, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, for breakfast." Rin smiled gratefully. "Well thanks again. Goodnight!" She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. It took her a while, but she finally found her room. As she stepped in it, she couldn't help but just look at it. It was so beautiful and modern, with a white carpet, pale pink walls, red furniture, a nice plasma T.V., a spacious bed, and a bathroom. She loved it. Rin couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was just so happy, and it made her want to cry. She grabbed a pair of pajamas and underwear, headed to the shower, and when she was done she plopped into her bed and fell into a deep, comforting sleep, thinking about Sesshomaru.

* * *

"Father. You are aware of the demonic presence that tried to snatch Rin."

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I know. Its long gone by now, There are protective barriers."

"What was is?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Son, I don't know. But whatever it was, it was very bad. Be wary, and protect Rin."

Sesshomaru stood up to leave. He had gone away from his newly bought house to talk to his father about whatever the hell that thing was. It smelled of demon, but it wasn't purely demon. Either way, he was going to find out what it was. It wasn't going to go anywhere _near_ his soon-mate. Inutaisho had placed more firmer protective barriers around his home and advised Sesshomaru to do the same. That thing had been around apparently for a while. It did a damn well good job at hiding its scent, and it was an ovbious thing that it was after Rin, or wanted something to do with her. It was such a bothering thing. Sesshomaru growled to himself. This wasn't good at all.

He stepped into his car, and drove off, to get some much needed rest.

* * *

"Tell me, child. Who was that women that was with the Takashi's?"

"Rin Kutaragi, master. She's very... interesting. Sesshomaru has imprinted on her." Replied the the thing that was speaking to his 'Master'.

"Rin Kutaragi... sounds so sweet. I want her. She will be mine."

The thing curled his lip in discust before turning away. "Very well, master. As you wish." He walked out of the dark lit room, leaving the hideous 'Master' behind to his discusting thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's all for now. I'm proud of myself. Over 4,000.**

**Soo, what in the hells will happen?? Found out, next time, yo. :]**

**peace.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ:**

**Ok guys, here's some sad news. After the last update of this story, I planned to spend some time to write out chapters for the story instead of just one chapter, then update it. Well, I got up to writing 9 chapters, all 6,000 words each, and already edited them out and got them spruced up to upload once a week for you peeps. **

**Haha. Can you guess what so magically happens? Yeah. My computer's hardrive crashed (again), and everything was lost. I didn't back it up, which was just about the most stupid thing I've ever done for a while. So I did get a new hardrive for this crap, but the thing died out. It PPPHHLLLTT. No fixing it. I got a new computer, which I am using right now. I really believe my story has a lot of potential for me to improve my writing skills, and I DO want to continue it. I loved writing it and getting feedback from you guys. **

**I am VERY sad that this had to happen. I really just didn't know what to do about it, and I hate to dissapoint all you guys who took the time to read it. I will be taking a break off of this story. I do not know for how long, or even if I'll start that new idea I was talking about (of course Sessh/Rin), but I'll figure _something_ out. I really appreciate you guys, I love all of you who have read my story and enjoyed reading it, so I'm asking you to wait until I get things cleared up and start going back along with the story. What I will be writing out now will be quite different from the first copies. I WILL BE BACKING THIS SHIT UP THIS TIME.**

**I'm sorry, I truly am, and trust me I am heart-broken LOL. My sincerest apologies to all of you who have been waiting for the next update.**

..

**I want to thank all who have reviewed! :) I love you.**

**So, this is just going to be a filler, I guess, and it's going to be VERY short. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer. -I do not own Inuyasha or related characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**The Concept of Life**

* * *

**11.**

•••

Rin couldn't believe the increble-ness of today she was going through. Several weeks had passed since Sesshomaru had bought the mansion and moved Rin along with him. Everything was going fine those days, nothing evil interrupting them. Rin managed to loosen up around Sesshomaru, and he himself was more comfortable being around her. He even took her out to dinners every now and then, and when he'd go to work, he'd drop her off at Inutaisho's place to hang around with Inuyasha and Kagome. Those two were fun to be around with, so she never minded at all.  
They'd take her out to shop, even thought she protested, and the movies were the main thing to do for the young adults.

In all, life was going great. The relationship between her and Sesshomaru was also doing well, and everyday she liked the demon more and more. The memory of that weird voice that spoke to her was now all but forgotten.

•••

Rin woke up early, of course alone in the bed, but still felt amazing. She didn't even know why! But, she knew for sure it was going to be great day for her. Rin quickly got dressed into a sweet white and yellow sundress and headed down for the stairs. She passed by several maids, which aknowledged her as she made her way. A huge, bright smile was awarded to each and every demon or human that greeted her. As Rin went down the stairs, she decided that she would be going out in the back for a while, maybe even amek a casual stroll down along in the private beach. That sounded fantastic!

It took her a while, but when she finally got to the first floor of the mansion, she almost ran out the back doors. Oh, how exciting this would be! Rin didn't even stop to think about taking some breakfast, or even having some orange juice, she was so thrilled. She loved being outdoors. It was such an amazing thing. Especially when there were flowers. Oh, how she loved flowers. They the sweetest, most innocent things to ever grace this earth, she believed. Rin rememebered when her mother would take her out when she was young, and play and run around with her in a field of flowers, when she was off of work. Such grand times, she would never forget those moments. She cherished them with her heart.

The back of Sesshomaru's mansion was enthralling. Everything was green and colorful and absolutly healthy. The forest that surrounded the house was magnificent, and Rin could hear cute little chirps of birds that were singing to each other.  
The garden was also filled with life, flowers all around the area. A gigantic oak tree was to her right, which was taller than the mansion itself. The air hummed with life, and the wind whispered and tickled soft songs into Rin's ear.

This truly was a great day to walk around and enjoy mother nature. _'Amazing, absolutely amazing! I can't believe how lucky I am.' _She thought.

Rin found the neat trail that led to the private beach. She would go walking around and explore the woods, but Sesshomaru firmly told her that there were security cameras and traps set up for anyone who dared enter his territory. Hence, she went to the beach instead. She didn't mind though, it was still a beautiful thing to experience.

As Rin neared the opening to the beach, she felt something brush over her shoulders and she swiftly turned around, only to find nothing there. She was about to head back, but thought agaisnt the idea as soon as she heard the splash of the waves on the beach shore. She just couldn't resist. Rin continued walking over to beach. _'It was probably nothing, anyways. Either it was just my imagination, or a leaf, or something. No other demon can get it here, it is just too heavily guarded. Nothing to worry about at all. If it was a bad thing, it would've hurt me by now.'_

Rin finally reached the the beach, and gasped at what she saw. There was a magnificent sunrise, and the water gladly reflected it on its surface. It was too good to be true. She could make out a cove all the way at far left end of the beach, so she decided to walk halfway there, because to walk over there would take too much time.

After a bit of stolling, Rin decided to sit down on the slightly warm sand. Her fingers grabbed a bunch of the sand around her, enjoying the soft texture of it. She sighed. This was perfect.  
Rin sat there for two wholer hours. She was daydreaming,not paying attention to anything around her, except for the soft crashes of the waves hitting the shore.

"Rin."

The girl turned around quickly, obviously surprised.

There, standing only a few feet away from her, was Sesshomaru, in a loose fitting grey button up shirt, and a pair of casual jeans. He looked so amazingly good in whatever he wore, she thought to the side.

"Oh! Sesshomaru! I didn't notice you there, you scared me!" Rin sort of cried out. All she got out of him was a "Hn". He watched her a bit longer before turning to look out into the ocean.  
He stared out there for a bit, and just stayed there. "Do you enjoy this beach?", he asked her, all but casually.

"Of course! I love it out here, it has got to be the most beautiful thing ever! I'm really glad that its close to the house, too."

Moments of silence passed between the two, but Sesshomaru was the one to break it. "That's... good." Awkwardness soon followed, as neither Rin or Sesshomaru said anything to each other. The couple simply stared out into the gentle waters, enjoying it.  
Rin knew that Sesshomaru was not the one for words, and it did sometimes grate on her nerves, but she realized that it was just because of who he was, and she accepted that fact.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked out a little nervously, for which Sesshomaru noticed. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and Rin saw this, and continued to speak. "Would you like to sit by me? The sand is nicely warmed, and it isn't dirty or anything. Just for a while, if you don't mind.."

Sesshomaru fully looked at the young human women, contemplating on what he should do. He gazed at her for a good minute or so, and finally made his way over to her. He sat down right by her, their shoulders almost touching. It was quite the romantic scene, if anyone asked.

Rin almost died with delight right then and there. He sat down by her! "So how was your day?" She blurted out all to excitedly. Sesshomaru was silent for a while before he answered, "Fine. Yours?"

"Oh, just great! I went her immedietly after I woke up. Isn't it just beautiful out here?"

Sesshomaru wondered at how the little human could be so excited over just being at a beach. Sure it was a sight to look at, but nothing THAT special. "Indeed." He simply answered. Rin's smile only seemed to widen more at his choice of words.

Another hour passed, with just the two of them sitting there side by side, not speaking. A new understanding was founded between the two at that moment, and they cherished it. Rin moved her tiny hand over Sesshomaru's bigger one, and that was how they stayed for the rest of the day, until Rin fell asleep on the demon's shoulder. It really was a good day.

Sesshomaru looked over at his human wondering why she'd fall asleep.

_'Silly human, she needs to eat before she just goes to sleep.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself before picking the girl up in his arms, bridal-style, and walked over to the path that led his house.

_'She's going to be the death of me.'_

* * *

**Yeah. I know, that was short. Sorry. A lot more things were supposed to happen in this chapter, but alas, they are going to be in the next one. As I said, this is just the filler. But a review would be nice, eh? :D **

**There's going to be drama in the next chapter, so be ready for it. Oh no? Don't worry. Not to bad.  
****I realize that the relationship between these two was rushed, and I apologize, but I do hope you'll like the relationship. The events that just happened to this story wasn't all to great, and I've kind of lost inspiration. I'll finish it, for sure, but it will be shorter. ****I've had a few good ideas about a new story, but I don't know when I'm going to start writing it up.**

**I want to thank all of you once again for your time reading this, and I'm glad that you guys enjoy. Again, I don't know how long I'll put this story on hold, but never fear! I'll update. :)  
****Sorry for any typos in this chapter, ignore them. Review! I love criticism, it gives me the light to do things better! haha. I hope all you hang on with me, and stick with me for the rest of this story. Thanks again, kthxbai. ;]**


End file.
